


Criminal Adoration

by dejiko001



Series: Criminal [2]
Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M, Interns & Internships, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejiko001/pseuds/dejiko001
Summary: "Miyako, did you know that the word 'stiletto' is used interchangeably?" the blond man asked. "On one hand, it could mean a pair of heels." The blond man then leaned in before whispering, "On the other hand, it could mean a switchblade."One-shot: Boomer x Miyako.Partner one-shot toCriminal AdmirationandCriminal Devotion.
Relationships: Boomer/Goutokuji Miyako
Series: Criminal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618003
Kudos: 6





	Criminal Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z and any of its characters used in this fanfic.
> 
> A/N: This one-shot is part of the Criminal series, and it is a partner one-shot to Criminal Admiration and Criminal Devotion. Criminal Admiration centers around the Redz, and Criminal Devotion centers around the Greenz. This one-shot centers around the Bluez, and it takes place in the same time frame as its partner one-shots. You don't have to read the partner one-shots before reading this one, but if you want to know what happened with the Redz and Greenz (and maybe compare what happened), then I highly recommend reading them.
> 
> The Criminal series is entirely AU, so there's no such thing as the RRBZ, PPGZ, black/white light, etc. And for anyone who is curious, yes, the Criminal series will have a sequel in the form of a multi-chapter fanfic in the future (i.e., whenever I finish my current PPGZ fanfics).
> 
> I actually got hit with a sudden urge of inspiration to write what happened between Boomer and Miyako after I rewrote Criminal Devotion. The burst of inspiration is actually pretty obvious because of the summary of this one-shot.
> 
> Also, fair warning: this one-shot is more suggestive than Criminal Admiration, but not as suggestive as Criminal Devotion, so it's rated as T. If you feel uncomfortable and/or offended at any point, then feel free to leave.
> 
> Well, anyway, enjoy the one-shot, folks!

_Note after note,  
I tell you countless times  
that it's you I devote,  
but you think it's a crime.  
I swear to you  
that it's you I adore.  
My love for you could even be taboo  
because of all these years I've had to endure._

An eighteen year old blonde woman sighed upon reading this note. Her light blue eyes glanced around the room. There, she saw people hustling and bustling back and forth as calmly as they could, but to no avail, they were all panicking. She looked around once more, trying to find any of her male co-workers who could've sent her this as a joke— _hopefully_ , it's a joke. The blonde had no interest in dating, but countless men continued to pursue her. Even now, she could name a few co-workers that had her in their sights…even though she was just an intern.

She was living her dream job: a fashion designer.

Out of her two childhood friends, she was the luckiest one. One of them was a pink-eyed redhead by the name of Momoko Akatsutsumi. Her dream job was working as a pastry chef, but when she ended up working as a chef at a restaurant instead, the redhead felt disappointed. The blonde reassured her that it was still working with food and that when it comes to food, it's good to expand your cooking horizons. Momoko felt reassured after this talk with the blonde, and the redhead went with it, even if it wasn't exactly her dream job.

The other was a black-haired female with light green eyes named Kaoru Matsubara. Needless to say, Kaoru is a tomboy—always have been and always will be. She was the unluckiest of the group, since she wanted to work as a wrestling intern. Not only was that considered rather violent and dangerous, it wasn't really allowed, but because of Kaoru's persistence, the closest job the tomboy could get was working for the police.

To be quite honest, the blonde worried about Kaoru the most. She worked with the police, meaning that she worked not just them, but also with criminals. The blonde knew that the tomboy was very strong—and this was because she's the daughter of a wrestler, so she knew many moves on how to take down her opponent easily—but even so, the world of criminals was rather…fearsome.

Just knowing that Kaoru was close to such a dangerous world worried the blonde a lot. The tomboy reassured her and Momoko that she'd be all right, but even so, the blonde couldn't help but fret. The blonde trusted her. She really did. She's seen the tomboy defeat so many of her opponents so very easily—all with the exception of one boy—but inside, her inner self was screaming at her that Kaoru could be in danger at the very moment.

Honestly, the only way she could get over her worry was working on her fashion designs. She's worked on so many of them, but life as an intern wasn't that easy as she thought it would be.

For one, her female co-workers sent her jealous—sometimes even murderous—glares, but because the blonde considered herself a nice person, she still treated them with kindness. Despite that, whispers still continued behind the blonde's back, but she paid them no heed.

Her boss is also female, but because of their work status and relationship, the blonde has to deal with her boss' strict and cold personality, especially towards her fashion designs. If it wasn't that, then it was also because of how snooty and snobby her boss seemed. If the blonde wasn't so tolerant, she probably would've wanted to stomp out of the fashion industry a long time ago. The blonde always dealt with her calmly, making sure to not anger her, or else _everyone_ would face the consequences.

And then, there were her male co-workers who were nice to her, but the blonde knew that most of them were actually really interested in her—both romantically _and_ sexually. There were times of where there were cases of _almost_ sexual harassment—keyword being "almost." Kaoru taught her (and Momoko) certain moves that could cause the other person to wriggle and beg for mercy in seconds. Needless to say, the moves the tomboy taught her came in handy. The blonde would then report the male for sexual harassment, and she'd let her boss or supervisor handle it from there. From that point forward, she'd never see that certain male co-worker again.

Unfortunately for the blonde, this apparently made her seem even more desirable among her male co-workers. She could tell by the looks they give her when they're with her or when they're looking at her from a distance.

That's why she was trying to figure out who kept sending her these notes. This note-sending has been going on for quite some time, and the blonde wanted it to stop. In order to stop it, though, she'd have to find the person, but she never could. No initials, no signatures, and no clues or traces were ever left behind.

The blonde sighed before glancing around for any of her male co-workers. None of them seemed to be paying attention; they were all hustling and bustling around, just like everyone else. She turned her head and faced the receptionist. The blonde cleared her throat and asked, "Excuse me?"

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at her and asked in a dull tone, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to know who left this note."

The receptionist shrugged as she stared coldly at the blonde. "Don't know."

The blonde frowned slightly. "You didn't see?"

"No, I just don't recall. I think it was some delivery man. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

Immediately, the receptionist went back to whatever she was typing on the computer.

The blonde sighed softly as she walked away from the counter and weaved her way through the hustling and bustling of her co-workers. When she finally arrived in the elevator, she sighed and looked at the note; her eyes were still glued to it as she continued to reread it over and over. Each time she did, she couldn't help but stare at one word: years.

She frowned at this word. Sure, the first half of the note made it seem like it was from a male co-worker, but the word "years" narrowed it down to none of them. None of them could've possibly known her for that long, and judging by how the word is used in the note, her note-sender seemed to have known her for a long time.

When the elevator doors opened at the very top floor, she got off and headed to her office desk. Just as soon as she placed her bags down and sat in her chair, she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up to find a fellow female intern, just like her. The only difference was that the two went to different universities; however, because of how competitive the fashion industry was (and possibly for other reasons that the blonde could think of), the girl obviously disdained her.

The girl sneered. "Miyako."

The blonde known as Miyako smiled back. "Yes?"

"Someone sent you a package in the office."

"May I ask which one?"

"The one for interns, of course," the girl replied as she rolled her eyes.

Miyako blinked a few times as she recalled about the receptionist mentioning a delivery man dropping off a note. At this, she couldn't help but wonder if he was connected to that same package. She then asked, "Did a delivery man drop off the package?"

"He's waiting for you in the office because he needs your signature."

Before Miyako could ask any more questions, the other intern had already sauntered away. The blonde sighed as she left her bags and headed down the hall to the interns' office. Just as soon as she entered, she saw a man standing behind one of the many desks with a small rectangular package in his hands. On the desk was a clipboard. She couldn't make out much from his appearance because the cap for his uniform was tilted down, covering the top part of his face from her view.

Miyako sighed softly as she closed the door. Turning around, she gave the delivery man an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry that I took so long to come here."

The delivery man gave a slight smile back to her. "No worries." He then paused before asking, "I'm assuming that you're Miyako Gotokuji?"

Miyako nodded sheepishly. "Again, I'm very sorry—"

The delivery man chuckled softly as he held up a hand to stop her. His smile was still there as he gestured to the box. "This package is for you, Ms. Gotokuji."

"Please don't call me that. I'm only eighteen."

"Oh, I know."

Miyako blinked. She was completely surprised at this, so she tilted her head in confusion.

"The other intern was ranting about you before I knocked on the door," he replied before giving her a slight grin. "Her rants were so loud that I heard her, despite the wall between us."

Miyako laughed sheepishly in response. "Well, um, anyway, I have to sign, right?"

The delivery man smiled, still not showing his entire face to her. After placing down the package onto the table, he nodded as he gestured to the clipboard in front of him.

The blonde quickly walked over to the desk with the clipboard. Just as soon as she bent down, she realized that there wasn't a pen. She frowned and looked up at him, but even then, he was still hiding the top portion of his face. Clearing her throat, she asked, "May I ask where the pen is?"

He chuckled softly before handing a pen to her.

Miyako raised her eyebrow at this, but she ignored it. As soon as she signed it, she returned the pen to the delivery man and smiled. "Thank you for delivering this package." She then paused as she then stepped to her right to look at the package. Touching it, she asked, "Excuse me for asking, but would you happen to know who sent me this?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," the man replied as he placed the pen back onto the clipboard.

Miyako blinked in surprise at this action, but she said nothing. She watched of how he smiled at her once more, still not revealing the top portion of his face. The blonde couldn't help but feel a bit…anxious. She didn't know why.

"The sender wanted me to let you know that he wants you to open the package immediately."

"'He?' The sender is a male?"

The delivery man smiled even more before he nodded at the blonde.

Miyako blinked before looking down at the package. "Would you happen to know what's inside?"

"In fact, I do. However, it's better if you find out yourself. Don't you think so as well?"

Miyako glanced over at the delivery man, only to find him smiling mysteriously at her. Something about it made her even more anxious…but she ignored that feeling immediately. The blonde was probably becoming stressed because of how her co-workers were treating her. She sighed before finding a pair of scissors nearby to cut the wrapping. Her eyes went wide when she saw that it was a shoebox—a shoebox that she actually recognized.

Her face paled, but she kept her calm demeanor as she slowly took off the top of the shoebox. Her eyes then grew wide at the sight. There, in the box, were a pair of heels—white stilettos, to be exact. However, these weren't just any ordinary pair of heels. She recognized them almost immediately, and she whirled her head around, only to have her jaw drop.

There, standing before her, was none other than the so-called delivery man. He had removed his cap, completely revealing his face to the blonde. What shocked Miyako the most was that she recognized him. She knew him. She knew that blond shaggy hair, that shade of skin, the small freckles on his face, and most of all, that pair of blue eyes.

She could never forget those blue eyes.

Miyako backed away as she glanced around for a nearby phone or maybe even a security camera.

"Don't think about calling, Miyako," the blond man stated as he smiled at her. "I've already taken care of the security cameras and any other hidden electronic devices in this room. I've also removed the phone cord, _and_ I have your cell phone." The blond man held up her cellular device before putting it away in his pocket. He then sauntered towards her as he smiled. "After all, we need alone time to…talk this out."

Miyako backed away even more as she felt the sweat on her face appear. Immediately, she ran for the door—only to get pulled back and cornered against the same desk that had the shoebox on top of it. Her breathing hitched, and she could feel how the anxiety and fear continued to grow up even more in her. Miyako didn't dare to look at him; she continued to look down at the floor, hoping that this was just some dream that she'd wake up from.

"Miyako, did you know that the word 'stiletto' is used interchangeably?" the blond man asked. When he received no response, he held up the pair of white stilettos, and he smiled when Miyako finally looked at him. "On one hand, it could mean a pair of heels." All of a sudden, his smile turned into a mischievous grin before something came out of his other sleeve—and Miyako felt the coolness of the object against her cheek. The blond man leaned in before whispering, "On the other hand, it could mean a switchblade."

At this point, Miyako couldn't help but tremble. Her entire body was trembling, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it—no matter how much she wanted it to. She did her best to remain calm, knowing fully well that the blade was against her cheek. She couldn't help but feel one emotion: fear. And this very emotion was eating her away—both inside and out.

The blond man frowned at this sight before he leaned in towards his face and whispered, "Miyako, love, don't be so scared. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Even then, Miyako couldn't help but still tremble in fear. She just couldn't trust him. She just couldn't. She finally managed to open her mouth, but nothing came out, so she quickly shut it.

The blond man saw this, so he quickly put away the switchblade. He then gently kissed her cheek—the very spot where the blade once was. He then whispered in her ear, "I swear to you that I would never hurt you."

Miyako then abruptly pushed him away. She did her best to really do so, but he stood firm. Thus, he still had her cornered against the desk. Her breathing hitched once more before she managed to ask, "W-Why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

"Criminals have their ways, love," he replied softly before brushing a strand out of her face. He stared at her briefly before whispering, "It hurts, you know."

Miyako blinked at him in confusion, but she decided to keep quiet.

"Those notes I kept sending you… After I finally found you, you kept ignoring every single one of them," he stated softly, letting his thumb brush over her lips. He stared intently at them before looking directly in her eyes. "Why?"

"I…I…" Miyako's voice trailed off. She just couldn't let herself finish. Even now, she still felt scared.

The blond man frowned at this before leaning in, letting his lips brush against hers. He felt Miyako back away from him. Immediately, he used his free hand to place against the back of her head, forcing her head to stay firm. He let his lips brush against hers over and over—almost in a teasing manner. He exhaled softly before asking once more, "Why did you ignore every single one of them?"

Miyako hesitated, and she felt her cheeks grow hot from his actions. "I…"

"Tell me, love. Just tell me."

Before Miyako could say anything, she felt him nibble on her lower lip, causing her to squeal softly. "B-Boomer—"

"You still remember my name," he whispered.

Miyako hesitated before nodding slowly. She muttered, "How could I forget? You and your brothers are everywhere on the news, you know—as wanted people."

The blond man known as Boomer grunted softly. "Don't change the subject. That doesn't matter to me, Miyako. Now, tell me why you kept ignoring my notes."

"Boomer, I'm sure that any normal girl would ignore them—"

"The fact you ignored them hurt me," he whispered, almost in a painful tone. "So, why?"

"I…" Miyako hesitated as she looked at the floor, but she finally managed to say in a soft tone, "I thought they were from one of my male co-workers here."

Miyako waited for a response, but not even a sound came. When she finally looked up, she saw of how his eyes were dull—darkened, in fact—and Miyako couldn't help but feel the fear overwhelm her once more.

"Why did you think my notes would be from one of them?" Boomer asked as he stared at her.

Miyako gulped softly. She honestly didn't want to respond.

Boomer continued to stare at her before bluntly stating, "They're interested in you. They're _all_ interested in you, aren't they?"

Miyako hesitated, still not wanting to respond. All of a sudden, she saw him heading towards the door, and panic and fear drove her to run towards the door. Just as he reached for the door handle, she ran in front of him, blocking his pathway. She had her hand against the door handle and quickly locked it before letting her hand rest there.

Boomer stared at her with that darkened gaze. "Miyako, please move."

"No," she replied as she frowned while narrowing her eyes at Boomer. "Just tell me what you plan to do."

"That's a rather obvious thing to ask of a serial killer, don't you think?" he replied dryly while raising an eyebrow at her. Instead of letting her respond, he asked, "Did they hit on you?"

Miyako continued to frown, not wanting to respond as she looked down at the floor.

Boomer growled softly. "Did any one of them touch you?"

Miyako then looked back up at him as she tilted her head in confusion. "What—"

"Did any one of them try to sexually harass you?" he asked bluntly.

Miyako stared at him before looking away, still not wanting to respond.

"Answer me, Miyako. _Now._ "

Miyako sighed softly before whispering, "A few have tried, but they all failed and got fired from their jobs. I learned self-defensive moves from Kaoru-san, so now, they all stay away from a distance."

"So they didn't touch you?"

Miyako shook her head and whispered, "No, they didn't, so please calm down."

"But they still ogle at you from a distance."

Miyako frowned. "Boomer—"

"On my way here, I heard a lot of things, Miyako," he interrupted as he stared at her. His eyes seemed to darken even more as he continued, "Your female co-workers badmouthed about how you were probably a whore—how you slept around to get your internship when you're not even that kind of girl. Your male co-workers, on the other hand, kept talking about how they'd love to do you in bed—how they'd love to try as many positions with you and how they'd love to be the first to take your virginity."

"Boomer, I know how to deal with them," Miyako whispered softly as she reached up for his face with her hands. Caressing his cheeks, she said softly, "They don't know who I really am. They don't know the real Miyako Gotokuji, so I don't let their comments get to me." Miyako felt Boomer relax, and after he closed his eyes as he sighed, she then stated, "I refuse for you to take another life under my watch." When Boomer opened his eyes, Miyako relaxed upon seeing that his eyes weren't as dark as they seemed before.

Boomer slowly leaned in towards her face. He couldn't help but grin in amusement when Miyako flinched and backed her head away, only to find that she was cornered against the door. He chuckled at this, and he let his lips brush against hers before whispering, "They really don't deserve your kindness, Miyako."

"They're still innocent," Miyako replied as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

At once, she heard someone knock on the door, causing her to flinch and back away.

"Hey, Miyako, are you still in there?"

Miyako recognized that voice; it belonged to the other female intern. She leaned in and said, "I'm here. Why do you ask?"

"Unlock the door! Why did you even lock it in the first place?"

"Oh, um, I have my reasons. I'm really sorry about this!"

The other intern groaned in response. "It's fine. I have a key."

The blonde sighed at this because she knew fully well that the other intern was probably badmouthing Miyako under her breath. Before Miyako knew it, she felt herself being pulled by Boomer towards a desk. He lifted her up to let her sit on top of a desk. Miyako blinked at this. She didn't understand what he was doing, but just as soon as she was going to ask, he quickly placed a finger on his mouth.

Boomer then winked at her and said softly, "Just trust me on this, love."

Miyako nodded, and she felt her breathing hitch when she heard the door handle jerk, but the door didn't open. The blonde narrowed her eyes in confusion, and she looked down at Boomer.

Boomer grinned at her before winking once more.

Just then, the other intern yelled, "Miyako, what did you do to the door?!"

"Um, I think it's stuck?" Miyako answered, unsure herself.

The intern paused before stating, "All right, then. I'm gonna go find the janitor, so he could unlock the door! Don't you dare mess anything up in there!"

Before Miyako could reply, she heard rapid footsteps, and the blonde couldn't help but frown at Boomer. "Boomer…"

Instead of responding, he quickly took off her white boots. Miyako quickly protested, but he ignored her protests before he then put on the white stilettos on her feet. When he did, he let his fingers brush lightly against her feet and ankles. He stared at the heels even more before looking up at Miyako, who was already pulling her skirt down. Boomer smiled before standing up and forcing her legs to open; he then pulled Miyako into an embrace, letting his hands around her waist.

Miyako squealed softly at this sudden action. "B-Boomer—"

He cut her off immediately by brushing his lips against hers. His eyes stared into hers before he finally whispered, "I really did miss you, Miyako. Three years is a long time, you know." He paused softly before pulling her even closer. One of his hands reached to the back of her head, making sure she wouldn't back her head away again. The other was still around her waist as a way to refrain her from struggling. He gave a quick peck on her lips before he muttered, "It was a long time to endure without you as well."

Miyako opened her mouth to respond, but again, this time she was cut off by another kiss—except that this one was a lot more passionate. She felt his tongue enter inside her mouth and explore every region of it. Miyako whimpered softly as she tried to pull away, but Boomer's hold on her kept her firm in one spot. The blonde female kept whimpering, and when they finally pulled away, she sighed in relief, only to find that her mouth was again attacked by his.

Miyako did her best to shake her head, but his hand behind her head even kept her head in place. The only thing she could do was submit, and at this, she whimpered softly. When Boomer finally pulled away from the heated kiss, Miyako felt relief wash over her—only to have it gone once she felt both of his hands on her hips. She felt his mouth near her ear as he continued to breathe in it over and over before letting his lips settle just below and behind the earlobe.

Just as soon as she felt his lips touch it, she covered her mouth to cover the soft moan. When she felt his hands travel to her thighs, she quickly shook her head and pushed him away. Like before, he barely moved, but he did back his head away. Miyako stared at him, and she saw of how his eyes were completely clouded of want. She gulped softly as she was now well aware of how hot her face was. The blonde felt her face heat up even more when Boomer's hands traveled up and down her thighs as he began to lean in once more. Their lips were about to connect for another time, but just then, the door handle turned.

In came the other intern and the janitor; the former thanked the latter before she headed into the room. The janitor nodded in response and left immediately.

The other female intern stared at Miyako before raising an eyebrow. She saw that Miyako was carrying her white boots and the delivery man from earlier was looking at the clipboard. His cap was on his head, and he was turned away from her view. As she walked even closer, she saw of how flushed Miyako was, but she decided to shrug it off. She narrowed her eyes at Miyako before saying, "Miyako…"

The blonde girl sighed in response, and just as she was about to respond, she was cut off by Boomer, who was still disguised as a delivery man.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies, I have other…deliveries to make," Boomer stated. His cap was covering the top portion of his face again, but Miyako could tell that he was smiling at her.

Miyako didn't know if she should feel embarrassed or worried for her well-being. She watched Boomer as he left the room while the other intern was scolding her. The blonde girl sighed at this before the other intern suddenly cut herself off.

"Miyako, where did get you get those heels? Those are…gorgeous."

Miyako blinked and looked down at the white stilettos. At this, she couldn't help but remember the memories associated with these heels—but she quickly shook it off. This wasn't the time for reminiscing. If Boomer really was here, then that meant his brothers were out…and that meant Miyako needed to call Momoko and Kaoru immediately. The blonde sighed before replying, "It was in the package. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call."

The other intern frowned in response, but she nodded anyway. She went over to a drawer to take out some documents before then leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Miyako sighed and held up her cell phone. Boomer gave it back to her just before the other intern and janitor came in. The blonde shook her head before she opened her cell phone. Just as she was about to call, she received a text message. She tilted her head in confusion at this unknown number, but she went to her messages and opened it, anyway.

Her eyes grew wide the moment she read it.

_Hello there, my sweet bubbles.  
In case you don't recognize me, this is your one and only.  
I know what you're thinking, and that's calling the others, right?  
Well, don't worry about them. They're occupied with my brothers at the moment.  
And soon, they'll be in their hands—just like you'll be in mine._

Miyako's face paled at this. Just…when did he get her number? When?!

She flinched when she received another message. Reluctantly, she opened it.

_You and the other girls left us three years ago, and we finally tracked you down._   
_We're not going to let you out of our grasps again._   
_All of those notes I sent you were out of my love for you, you know._   
_I know you still feel the same way because of how you reacted today._

Miyako's face grew even paler at this. Just what had she done? Oh, why didn't she use her self-defensive moves?! As she scrolled down, she couldn't stop the gasp from her mouth escaping.

_I'll be picking you up later, and don't even think about escaping.  
I know your schedule and the location of your dorm and university.  
Soon, my sweet bubbles, you'll be in my arms again. And I can't wait for that moment._

_\- Boomer_


End file.
